


we'll find you

by Eteri



Series: drabbles and ficlets [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Sort Of, i can't tag more or it'll spoil, of sorts, tags being vague 2k21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: karl's missing.his fiancés are rightfully worried.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: drabbles and ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019410
Kudos: 71





	we'll find you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://netheritenugget.tumblr.com/post/641252848396648448/karljacobs-has-made-the-advancement-in-pursuit-of)

it’s quiet.

the wind rustled, sweeping through the field.

sapnap twirls the forget-me-not in his hands.

“when did it get so bad?” he asks.  _ when did we lose him? _

“i don’t know, we’ll get him back.” quackity says, and he sounds like he’s convincing himself more than sapnap.

they will, though. they have to.

sapnap’s never remembered a future without his fiancé’s by his side, and he will not start one now. 

“we’re going to find karl, whatever it takes.” sapnap promises, turning to meet quackity’s eyes. 

“whatever it takes,” he echoes, and now there’s a fire burning in his eyes, something that had disappeared with karl. 

sapnap stands up from where they had laid on the ground, offering a hand to quackity.

they’ll get karl back, he vows, even if he's dead; they’ll fight for him, again and again. 

they will not be another tragic love story. they will not be another orpheus. 

sapnap leaves the forget-me-not in the field. 


End file.
